


The years I learned-Year 1

by TomHollandSpidey88 (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:41:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/TomHollandSpidey88
Summary: I cannot take credit for all of the characters they are based off of my friends and named by them





	1. Chapter 1

Zara stares in awe at the Hogwarts Express. I’m finally here. She thinks to herself. The day has arrived. She has been waiting since she was born. Her mother and father have been hyping this day up since she was born. They were both Gryffindors. They never say it, but Zara suspected they were against Slytherin. Her stomach knots up thinking about if she got Slytherin. I’m a Gryffindor. No need to stress! She thinks to herself. “Sweety. It’s time to go! We love you so much!” Zara turns around and her mum and dad hug her. Grabbing her trunk, she starts toward the entrance to the train. “Hey, watch out.” A tall girl with dirty blond hair and bangs says from next to her. “Sorry!” She mutters. “Bye Ronald! Have fun!” A ginger-haired lady calls out from behind them. In front of her is a boy with orange hair walking next to a boy with black hair. 

“Mind if I sit here?” A tall, tan girl with long black hair in a braid says from outside of Zara’s compartment. “Go ahead,” Zara replies. She takes note of her yellow shirt and light purple skirt. She seems nice enough. She thinks to herself. “I’m Elen. Elen Hennion” She says. She holds out her hand with a friendly smile. “Zara Thompson. What year are you going into?” She asks as she shakes Elen’s hand. “First. What about you?” “First! Oo! I can’t wait to get Gryffindor!” “How do you know what house you’ll be in. What if you’re in Ravenclaw?” “As long as it’s not Slytherin. My parents will hate me!” “They won’t hate you,” Elen says with an eye roll. “That eye roll wasn’t necessary,” Zara replies annoyed. “I think it was.” The two new best friends laugh until their stomachs hurt. 

“Morning,” Elen says as Zara groggily opens her eyes. “How long was I asleep?” She stretches and Elen chuckles. “About two hours!” “Are we there yet?” “We have another 7 hours to go.” As Zara rubs her eyes, Elen’s features come into focus. Silver streaks her hair which is now out of her braid. It goes down to her waist. Her grey eyes sparkle as she smiles at her new friend. “Your hair is a mess!” Elen giggles at her. Zara grabs a brush out of her and starts combing her curly dark brown hair that goes a little past her shoulders. “Are those steaks in your hair natural?” She says. “Ya,” Elen replies. She leans over and smooths out the other girl’s dark purple shirt. “Cool!” “Anything from the trolly?” A voice shouts down the aisle of the train. Zara steps into the aisle and sees her stopped at a booth. The boy from earlier in blue flannel hand the lady a handful of galleons. She moves along and stops at their booth. “Anything from the trolly, dear?” “Um, we’ll take the lot.” “That’s not a good idea.” Elen steps in. “Too much candy is bad for you. And besides. We’ve got the feast to look forward to!” “Fine. I’ll have two chocolate frogs and-” “We’ll take the lot, actually.” Elen smirks. “What?” “Why not?” The lady rolls her eyes.

“Have you guys seen a frog?” A girl with brown frizzy hair comes up wearing her robes. “A boy named Nevil lost his frog.” “No, sorry. What’s your name?” Zara replies “I’m Hermione Granger. And you are?” “Zara. This is my friend Elen.” “I better get asking more people.” Hermione leaves as Elen starts picking up wrappers from the seats. “By the way, we’re almost there so you should get your robes on,” Hermione says, poking her head back in for a second. 

“Alright then, this way to the boats! Follow me!” A tall, fat man with brown beard says. Walking through the night, a whisper passes through the crowd. Zara turns around to pass it on to a girl with pale skin, black hair, and blue eyes. Her face, neck, and arms are littered with cuts, bruises, and scars. “Did you hear Harry Potter is here?” her eyes flicker with excitement. “Wicked!” “I’m Zara. This is Elen.” “I’m Delilah.” Her voice is quiet but determined. 

Elen, Zara, and Delilah pile into the same boat still talking. “Woah! Look at the castle!” “It’s gorgeous!” And other mutters are said. And gorgeous it is. Stars twinkle in the night sky. The clouds leave a gap for the moon to shine on the mountains and the light mist on the lake. The lights on the castle shine on the mountain it’s on. “So, Delilah. Why do you have all those cuts? “ Zara asks. Delilah goes quiet and Zara looks at Elen with a confused face. Elen shakes her head with a face of understanding. “Delilah! What house do you wanna get in?” Elen says, lighting the mood. “I wanna be either Gryffindor or Hufflepuff!” A voice pipes up from the back of the boat. “Sorry. I’m Max Minari.” “I’m Elen. That’s Delilah and-” “Zara.” Zara cuts in. “I don’t know.” Deliah answers. “Gryffindor,” Zara says proudly. “Maybe Hufflepuff. I don’t really know. Ravenclaw maybe.” Elen says. “We’re here.” Zara gasps.


	2. The sorting

“Oh my God, I can’t wait!” Max says jumping up and down, her long dirty blond hair bouncing and her blue eyes twinkling as they walk into the hallway. They all stop walking to wait for someone to tell them to come in. “So it’s true then.” A high male voice says. “What they were saying on the train. Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts.” Excited whispers went through the crowd. The four girls looked at each other shocked. “This is Crabbe, Goyal. And I’m Malfoy. Draco Malfoy.” A boy with bright blond hair went in front of Harry. The redhead chuckled and Malfoy glares at him. “Think my names funny, do you? No need to ask yours.” Max turns to the group as Draco talks. “He’s a jerk. I would hate to be like him!” Zara chuckles. “The bleach in his hair probably got to his brain.” Zara laughs. Delilah smiles and chuckles while Elen looks at them. “No need to be rude.” Professor McGonagall steps out and says calmly, “We’re ready for you now.

They all walk in and look around. The older students sit at their tables and smile. The candles float above them and the ceiling is the night sky. “It’s not real, the ceiling,” Hermione says from in front of them. “It’s just bewitched to look like the night sky.” The girls look at each other grinning so much their cheeks hurt. They stop in front of the stool and hat. Professor Dumbledore talks for a bit and then the sorting starts. After each student gets sorted, their table cheers. “Max Minari” McGonagall calls. The girls smile at her as she walks up. “Gryffindor!” The hat announces. “Elen Hennion” “Ravenclaw!” “Zara Thompson” The world seems to slow down around her as she starts walking up to the stool. She sits down on the stool and the hat is placed on her head. “Mhmm…” It says. “I think this one will have to be… Slytherin!” The Slytherin table erupts with cheers. Tears start to blur her vision thinking about what her parents would say. She spots Draco’s blond head. Every step is agonizing. “They won’t kill you.” Elen’s voice comes into her head. She gains more confidence and walks over. She sits down as people shake her hand and pat her back. “Delilah Appleford!” “Slytherin!” Zara feels excitement build up inside of her as her friend walks over to her. She sees the tall girl with dirty blond hair and bangs that she bumped into across from her. “I’m Soria Ashwryver. Sorry about earlier. I’m a fourth year.” Her voice is smooth and cool. Delilah grins at Zara and she tries to grin back. This is my life now…


	3. The letter

“Dear Mum and Dad,  
The first week at Hogwarts has been great! I already have three great friends. Delilah, Max, and Elen. Elen is a Ravenclaw. She’s the mum of the friend group. Max is a Gryffindor. She’s really energetic. There’s one girl named Soria in my house who’s a fourth year. Elen says there’s a boy in her house named Nathan who’s a fifth year. He’s apparently nerdy but really nice. Delilah is also in my house! She’s really quiet and pretty. She has a bunch of scars and bruises that she won’t tell us about. Elen seems to know what they are. She also won’t tell us about her parents.   
Love, Your daughter, Zara”

“Dear our lovely Zara,  
We’re so glad you are having such a great time! Your friends seem amazing! We can’t wait to meet them! Delilah’s parents might have caused those injuries… ask her about it. If so, tell her she’s welcome to come over during breaks! What house are you in? I hope you’re in Gryffindor, but we will be fine with any house you’re in!   
Lots of love, Mum and Dad”

“Dear Mum and Dad,  
I was really worried about telling you. I’m glad you won’t be mad! I’m a Slytherin! I was really upset at first, but they are all really nice! They are very smart and help me with my homework a lot. Also, yes, that is the case with Delilah. I can’t wait to have her over!  
Love, Zara”

“Zara,  
We have made a decision to not have you come back. We will not have a Slytherin under our roof! Go over to your friends during breaks. Maybe Delilah’s parents can fix you.   
Goodbye forever, Elizabeth and John Thompson”


End file.
